seaoffoolsfandomcom-20200214-history
War of West Blue Saga (KDAU): Chapter 2
'Fleet Admiral Condoriano's Office' Gabriel and the Guardians's stood i the doorway leading into the Fleet Admiral's office. Gabriel wordlessly gestured to the seats in the corridor and the Guardians sat down to wait for him. He walked into the office and threw up a salute to his three senior officers. Gabriel: Vice Admiral Iustita reporting as ordered. Condoriano: Take a seat Vice Admiral, we have important matters to discuss. Gabriel took his eat, but saw that the two Admirals behind Condoriano were still muttering as gesticulating at a report folder between them. Condoriano: Normally when bestowing an honour upon a junior officer I prefer to do so with a bit more ceremony. However right now time is of the essence, so I will be brief. The Second Generation Blackbeard Pirates have left the Grand Line. Gabriel felt his heart stop for a moment as the news sunk in. The Second Generation Blackbeards were one of the strongest New World crews around and were veterans of many pitched battles with both The Ascendant and The Divergent Marines. Condoriano: Their choice to leave the Grand Line was in order to move their operations from the New World to West Blue. They have moved their entire fleet there and took over every island. Gabriel: What about the Divergent's, sir? The West Blue is under their control. Condoriano: It was under their control, but the Blackbeards came with their full armada. The Divergent Fleet didn't stand a chance, they only found out after the Flotilla they sent to investigate sent out a distress call before they were destroyed too. Gabriel stayed deadly calm, the idea of an entire sea being completely under the control of a single pirate group was unprecedented. He had never even heard of such a thing being attempted, never mind successfully enacted. Condoriano: Though this is a terrible event, it could be to the advantage of our Ascendant Navy. Right now the Divergent's are scrambling to put together a large enough force from the Grand Line to be able to fight the Blackbeards and take back West Blue. With the loss of an entire fleet and a flotilla it will take the Divergent's some time to put together a strong enough force. If we put pressure on their Grand Line positions we can hold them back even further. Gabriel: What about the people sir? Condoriano: That's where you come in Vice Admiral. Whilst the Admirals and myself for them to keep their primary forces on the Grand Line, you shall assemble and take command of the 4th Ascendant Fleet. You will then take this newly formed fleet and liberate West Blue. Gabriel could not hide his surprise, only just managing to keep his mouth from falling open. The plan was audacious but sound in principle. He could see that the Admirals were now watching him expectantly. It was then that he realised that he was already being tested. Gabriel: Will I be given leeway to select my own units or has that already been decided sir? He comments had the desired effect as the Admirals looked momentarily shocked then nodded in a satisfied sort of way. Condoriano: The 12th Battle Group will remain under your command. Units that are off limits to your selection are any unit of the 1st Ascendant Fleet, as well as any ship which is currently has a Vice Admiral serving as its commanding officer on board. Other than that you have free reign on your unit selections. Gabriel: Aye, aye sir. I shall being preparations immediately. Condoriano: I expect you to be ready to sail within 7 days Vice Admiral, you can pick up any stragglers en route. Now be about your business, you have much to do and little time to do it in. Gabriel stood and gave another salute, before turning and returning to his guardians. This was his big chance to prove he was the best, he wasn't going to let it slip past. 'Open Ocean: West Blue' The waters off the coast of Toroa were pitch black in the moonless, cloud covered night. The Void Runner lay motionless in the inky expanse of water, its crew waiting silently for their captain's appearance. The spaces around the doors of the captain cabin began to glow with a piercing white light getting brighter and brighter until it was illuminating the sea all around. The doors burst open and the deck was bathed in the harsh light. From within the light a voice sounded sharply through the silence. Nova Blade: The Dawn of Destruction has come! He raised his arm and pointed past the bow of The Void Runner. The light gathered into an orb in Nova's palm, his crew could hear the crackle of energy through the air as the orb crushed down further and further in upon itself. The energy held for a moment then Nova extended a single finger. The energy slicing like a blade through the darkness as it beam sped past the bow striking upon the land. The docks at Toroa burst into an flame as the sot struck home. Nova Blade: Send the 3rd Division, let Balthazar have this land. A cheer went up from the armada of pirate ships as two ships set sail and moved in to the coast. Nova Blade: Helmsman, set full sail. Try to find us something more than a clump of rocks and grass this time. He turned on his heel and marched slowly back into the cabin pulling the doors shut behind him. The crew scrambled across the deck pulling the sheets into position for making way. They all knew there was nothing in West Blue that could stand before the 2nd Generation Blackbeard Armada. So they would sail on and watch every island fall.